


Love is Like a Sand

by cumanakecil



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>..cinta itu seperti pasir. Semakin erat digenggam, ia akan semakin jatuh..</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Like a Sand

"WUAAA! Alice, hentikan! Jangan pukul Gil! Semangkanya disini!"

"Eh?"

 _DUAKK_

"Aww, itu pasti sakit. Kau tak apa Gil?"

"BAKA USAGI! Sini kau jangan lari!"

Sesosok gadis berambut cokelat panjang berlarian di sepanjang pantai. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari melambai-lambaikan penutup mata yang sudah dilepasnya—ia memakainya untuk bermain _cari-semangka-dan-hancurkan_ tadi—. Tapak kakinya menghasilkan jejak-jejak di pasir putih, yang kemudian menghilang digerus sisa ombak laut yang menyapu sisi pantai.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun terlihat berlari mengikuti. Mulutnya menyumpah-nyumpah—sementara tangan kirinya mengacak rambut hitam bergelombang yang menutupi kepala yang kini berdenyut sakit terkena hantaman _stick baseball_. Ia bisa merasakan gundukan kecil yang muncul secara ajaib di sana—dan sakit, tentu saja.

"Alice! Jangan lari kau!" Gilbert mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah gadis yang kini tengah ia kejar. Pemuda bermata emas itu kemudian berusaha untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya, semakin mendekati sosok di depannya yang masih juga tertawa-tawa riang.

Alice menolehkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah, sambil terkikik pelan. "Ayo tangkap aku kalau bi—WAAA!"

"Kutangkap kau!"

 _BRUK_

 _DUAKK_

"WAKAME ATAMA! Aku jatuh, kau malah menjitak. Sakitnya jadi dobel, tau!" mengelus kepala—yang kini telah berhias benjolan kecil yang berdenyut pelan—, Alice memandang tak suka pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gil bertepuk tangan—menyingkirkan pasir yang mengotori kedua telapak tangannya sembari menyeringai.

"Sakit kan? Kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipukul dengan _stick baseball_. Sakitnya 10 kali lipat lebih,"

Gadis bermata ungu itu mendengus sebal. Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, melihat dengan sinis sosok pemuda di depannya yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri—sepertinya posisi jatuh Gilbert lebih menyakitkan. "Kau juga, buat apa mengubur diri di pasir dan hanya memunculkan kepala seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

"Dengar ya, tadi itu—"

"ALICE! GIL!" kedua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil spontan menghentikan pembicaraan dan menoleh. Kedua mata mereka menemukan sosok bocah Vessalius yang berlari terengah-engah, sembari menahan sinar matahari yang memancar dengan tangan kirinya. Sosok itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Alice dan Gil kemudian membungkuk kelelahan. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya seraya memandangi kedua temannya.

Aura tidak enak masih menyelimuti Alice dan Gil ketika Oz dengan terengah-engah membuka mulut untuk bicara. "Jangan lari cepat-cepat kenapa? aku jadi susah mengejar—hosh, hosh.." ia mengatur kembali irama napasnya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan memandangi kedua orang di depannya.

"Apa?" dan dua suara sinis langsung meluncur keluar dari lisan yang merasa dipandangi secara serempak.

"Err—Alice, ada pasir di rambutmu. Gil, kau terluka? Ada yang perlu diobati? Aku tahu pukulan Alice tadi pasti keras sekali,"

Oz berjalan mendekati Gil dan menarik pelan ujung rambut bergelombangnya, sehingga refleks kepala Gil langsung tertarik ke bawah. Tangan bocah Vessalius itu kemudian sibuk menjelajahi kepala orang di depannya—berusaha mencari benjolan menyakitkan akibat hantaman tadi. Gil meringis pelan, menahan sakit—dan merespon pandangan Alice yang kini sudah dalam tahap siap membunuh.

"Aku tak apa—OUCH! Jangan sentuh yang itu," pemuda bermata emas itu menarik kepalanya kembali dan mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit yang baru saja ditekan oleh Oz.

Oz menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut _blond_ bocah itu ikut bergoyang mengikuti iramanya. "Apanya yang tak apa? Gundukan di kepalamu itu besar sekali tahu. Tunggu disini, aku akan ambilkan obatnya," ia lalu beranjak, berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana tasnya disimpan. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, seruan Alice menghentikannya.

"Aku? Gimana? Aku kan tuanmu, kenapa dia yang ditanya duluan? Kalau aku mati, bagaimana? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memperlakukan tuannya sebagai orang yang utama,"

Oz berhenti sejenak dan berbalik. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Alice yang kini tengah merengut sebal. "Tak akan ada yang mati kok. Baiklah, kau sakit dimananya, Nona? Bisa saya ambilkan obat apa?"

"Emm.." gadis berambut cokelat itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas. "Nggak ada sih.." seorang tuan tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan pelayannya, pikir Alice meyakinkan diri. Lagipula ini tidak begitu sakit, jitakan Gil tadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, tambahnya.

Bocah Vessalius itu tersenyum lagi. "Nah, kalau begitu saya pergi duluan, Nona. Beberapa menit lagi saya akan kembali dengan membawakan obat untuk Gilbert. Kalau ada yang diperlukan lagi, silahkan bersiul dan saya akan segera datang ke hadapan anda. Permisi.." Oz menundukkan kepalanya dengan hikmat.

"Hentikan perilaku anehmu itu!"

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Aku duluan ya, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, oke?" Oz menyeringai kecil dan berbalik, kemudian berlari kecil menjauhi Alice dan Gil.

Dan jejak langkah kaki Oz yang berlari pergi kini tengah tersapu air laut kembali. Alice masih menggumam sebal sambil memberengutkan muka, sementara Gil melemparkan pandangannya ke laut lepas dan melipat kakinya, mendudukkan diri di atas pasir yang kering. Ia memandangi kerang-kerang kecil yang berdatangan, terbawa arus air laut. Beberapa kepiting kecil terlihat berjalan di antara gundukan batu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gil menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengembalikan diri untuk rileks ketika Alice beranjak dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepala di antaranya. Kedua mata ungunya memandang kosong ke arah laut, sementara pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana. "Apa-apaan Oz itu? Lebih mendahulukan si Wakame Atama daripada aku. Aku kan tuannya, sudah seharusnya aku diperlakukan lebih."

Gil menoleh. Ia memandangi Alice sejenak sebelum membuang pandangannya kembali ke laut yang membentang biru nun jauh di sana. "Kau mau diperhatikan?"

"Sudah tentu!" Alice menggumam sebal. "Aku mestinya lebih istimewa daripada kau. Aku tuannya, kau pelayannya. Otak Oz mungkin perlu diprogram ulang,"

Pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang di sebelahnya menarik napas pendek dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Oke, kata-kata Alice tadi memang cukup pedas dan dirinya kini sedang tidak mood untuk membantah. Ia lalu memandang kosong ke depan dan tersenyum kecil. "Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung ke Oz kalau kau ingin diperhatikan?"

"Kau gila?" Alice mulai melempar batu-batuan kecil yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah laut. Memperhatikannya memantul sejenak dan menghilang tertelan air laut, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil batuan lain. "Mana bisa aku bilang? Itu sama saja menghancurkan martabatku sebagai tuan di depan—"

"Malu?"

Alice terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. "Nggak tahu,"

Gil menyeringai kecil. Ia memandang gadis di sebelahnya sekilas dan ikut melemparkan bebatuan ke laut. Batu yang ia lempar memantul lima kali di atas permukaan laut sebelum akhirnya tenggelam ke dasarnya. Meninggalkan riakan air yang turut hilang ditelan waktu.

"Itu berarti kau cemburu,"

Alice sontak menegakkan kepala mendengar perkataan Gil tadi. Ia memandang lurus ke arah pemuda itu sembari menatap tidak suka bercampur heran. "Kau kan laki-laki. Lebih tua. Pelayannya lagi. Nggak mungkin, aku tahu Oz bukan tipe orang yang menyukai makhluk sepertimu."

 _Nice_. Dan Gil harus menarik napas pendek lebih banyak lagi—kata-kata Alice yang menuju kepada dirinya barusan sama sekali bukan kata yang enak didengar, bukan?

"Lagipula aku nggak suka Oz,"

Gil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mengaku sajalah, kau bukan orang yang pandai berbohong dalam hal perilaku, kalau kau tahu itu."

"Nggak tahu." Alice menggumam. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali ke antara kedua lutut—untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Kedua mata ungunya menyapu seluruh permukaan laut yang menyilaukan, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang datang. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat. "Bahkan aku nggak tahu 'suka' itu seperti apa.."

"..yang aku tahu pasti, suka sama dengan cinta. Nggak bisa dimakan."

Gil tertawa pelan. "Yang kau tahu hanya makanan—" dan kata-katanya berhenti ketika ia merasakan pandangan tajam dari orang di sebelahnya. "—tenang, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Lihat saja."

"Hhhhhhh." keduanya menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum kemudian kembali kepada pikirannya masing-masing. Langit terlihat tenang, hanya terdengar koakan burung camar yang menari beberapa meter di atas permukaan air laut dan deburan ombak yang menghantam karang. Angin bertiup lembut, memainkan rambut keduanya pelan.

"Dengar,"

Alice menoleh. Ia mendapati Gil sedang meraup segenggam pasir dari bawah dan mengangkat genggaman itu perlahan. Beberapa butir pasir terlihat lolos dari genggamannya dan jatuh—terbawa aliran angin sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya.

"Bayangkan, perasaanmu terhadap Oz itu adalah pasir dalam genggamanku ini. Dan kau adalah tanganku, yang selalu menjaga butiran perasaanmu ini agar tidak jatuh, tercecer dan hilang."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan.

"Kau menjaga pasir ini agar tidak jatuh. Namun, ketika kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat—" pemuda bermata emas itu kemudian dengan perlahan menggenggam pasir itu lebih keras. Jarak-jarak antara kelima jarinya mulai melebar, seiring dengan semakin bertambahnya jumlah pasir yang meluncur jatuh. Semakin ia genggam, semakin banyak pula pasir yang lolos dari genggaman tangannya. Sampai akhirnya Gil membuka genggaman tangannya kembali.

"—pasir-pasir itu akan meluncur jatuh, perlahan-lahan berkurang—" ia memperlihatkan pasir di atas telapak tangannya yang kini hanya tersisa seperdelapannya. "—dan akhirnya hilang. Menyatu kembali bersama butiran pasir yang lain, dan sulit untuk ditemukan kembali." pemuda itu kemudian memiringkan tangannya, membiarkan sisa pasir yang berada di sana meluncur turun hingga tak bersisa.

Alice memiringkan kepala, memandangi Gil yang kini menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan sisa butiran pasir dari sana. "Perasaanmu pun begitu,"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk perlahan. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dan meregangkan otot. Tersenyum lebar, ia berbalik memandang temannya yang masih belum bangun dari duduknya. " _Thanks_ , Gil. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Duluan ya!"

Gil mengangguk pelan dan memandang rambut panjang cokelat Alice yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan, berlari kecil menjauhinya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit berguna bagi si Baka Usagi itu. Kedua mata emasnya memandang langit biru, sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan diri—menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai penumpu kepala agar tidak langsung terkena pasir.

Dan angin lembut kembali memainkan rambut hitamnya dengan pelan, sementara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang seakan membisikkan irama khasnya. Gil kembali memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi beberapa kapas awan, bergerak pelan seiring hembusan sang angin. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan, memutuskan diri untuk sedikit berlama-lama di tempat itu. Ia yakin Oz dan yang lainnya pasti tak akan keberatan menunggu barang 10 menit saja.

.

* * *

.

Derap langkah kaki seakan menggema di sore yang sepi itu. Gilbert melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sembari melongokkan kepalanya cemas ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Ia tak menyangka akan jatuh tertidur selama itu, sampai disadarinya langit sudah mulai bertransformasi menjadi kuning kemerahan dan pantai sepi seketika.

Mempercepat irama larinya, ia akhirnya sampai dengan terengah-engah. Perasaan cemasnya langsung hilang seketika ketika melihat Xerxes Break—masih dengan pakaian renang warna-warninya—tengah duduk memandangi laut tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria bermata merah itu menolehkan kepala sejenak dan mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Gil berlari ke arahnya.

"Yo, Gilbert! Kemana saja kau?"

"Hosh, hosh—ketiduran tadi. Mana yang lain?" Gil menyeka keringat yang mengaliri pipi kanannya. Ia meregangkan otot sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar—dan menyadari kalau benar-benar tak ada orang di pantai ini selain dirinya dan Break.

Break mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, dimana sebuah penginapan sederhana berdiri di sana. "Semuanya sudah ke kamar masing-masing. Kau mau duduk disini juga?" pria berambut putih itu menepuk-nepukkan gundukan pasir di sebelahnya. "Matahari terbenam disini tak boleh dilewatkan."

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau langsung ke penginapan. Duluan ya,"

Break menganggukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Gil berjalan dengan cepat, mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai ke penginapan—apalagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa dari tadi dirinya belum berganti baju, masih memakai celana renang yang sama dengan yang tadi ia pakai berenang.

 _Krieet._ Pintu berderik pelan ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu. Tempat ini tidak bisa dibilang sederhana sebenarnya, tergolong cukup mewah sepertinya, dengan kapasitas 8 kamar ditambah dengan ruang tengah, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, dan 4 kamar mandi. Barang-barang di sana tertata dengan rapi. Gilbert melangkah masuk dan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Sepi. Semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar—

"ALICE! Kau kenapa sih? Turunkan aku! Kau kira—WAWAWA! Jangan meleng! Jangan dimiringkan! Aku bisa jatuh!"

Gil spontan menoleh. Ia langsung beranjak mencari sumber suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara Oz. Dan usahanya tidak langsung membuahkan hasil. Sudah 2 kamar ia tengok, namun baru beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari 2 ruangan dari tempat ia berdiri. Bergegas, pemuda itu langsung menuju ke sana dan membuka pintunya secara paksa.

"Oz! Ada apa dengan—"

Dan ia langsung terdiam membeku seketika.

Alice—yang baru menyadari kedatangan Gil beberapa menit kemudian—tersenyum manis melihat siapa yang datang. Ia meletakkan benda yang sedari tadi ia peluk dan beranjak, menarik tangan Gil untuk membawanya masuk. Yang tangannya ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana yang menariknya membawanya pergi, hingga Alice membawanya berhenti tepat di depan benda yang sedari tadi ia peluk diletakkan.

"Aku pintar kan?" ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga sembari melirik benda di belakangnya yang kini berguncang-guncang tidak karuan. "Tadi kau bilang, kalau perasaan itu terlalu digenggam erat, ia bisa jatuh kan?"

Gadis itu berbalik. Ia berjalan perlahan dan mengitari benda yang masih berguncang-guncang itu. Mendengus kesal, Ia kemudian mengetuk bagian atas benda tersebut dan berdesis menyuruh diam. Dan benda itu pun diam. Tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian meletakkan sikunya di atas benda yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang orang dewasa tersebut.

"Kalau pasir itu jatuh, tampung saja di ember. Gampang kan?"

"Gilbert! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Gelap sekali, sempit pula. Alice buka tutupnyaa!" gedoran panjang mulai terdengar dari dalam ember tersebut. Dan benda itu berguncang kembali. Gilbert sama sekali tak bergerak, otaknya sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Alice—yang merasa terganggu dengan seluruh guncangan yang berasal dari benda di bawah sikunya itu—menggedor tutup ember di bawahnya seraya berdesis lebih keras. "SSSSTT! Sudahlah, diam saja. Kalau kau nggak masuk ke ember ini, nanti bisa jatuh terus hilang. Susah tau mendapatkan ember sebesar ini,"

"Alice! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Gilbert, lain kali kau jangan beritahu hal yang sulit dimengerti kepada Alice. Kalau monster—" DUAKK. "—em-maksudku Alice salah pengertian kan jadi susah. Bantu keluarkan aku!"

Pemuda bermata emas itu hanya bisa diam dan menepuk dahinya. Kini ia belajar untuk tidak memberikan gadis itu perumpamaan, atau hal semacamnya. Dan kini otaknya sibuk berpikir kembali, mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Oz dari 'cengkraman' sang monst—

DUAKK

—Alice yang masih tersenyum polos penuh keberhasilan.

 

 _..cinta itu seperti pasir. Semakin erat digenggam, ia akan semakin jatuh.._

 _Kalau jatuh, emberin aja :D_

  


* * *

 

 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha. Gaje. Apa pula ini. Tadinya niatnya mau bikin drabble aja, eh jadinya panjang ck. Buat pairingnya, saya gatau ini OzAlice atau GilAlice ._. jadi terserah readers aja mau ngartiinya gimana. Oz, maafkan aku telah memperlakukanmu seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya…
> 
> Original setting : School holiday on Pandora Hearts omake 5, with a few changes. Check it out if you wanna know ;)
> 
> Err, review? :D


End file.
